Et si la souffrance etait preferable a l’amour?
by Aleksie
Summary: Et si tout basculait d’un simple regard? Et si tout ce qui semblait ancré depuis des générations et des générations se voyait balayé comme un château de carte par un coup de vent? Plusieurs Ships aux rendez-vous, du Yaoi, du Yuri et pleeeeein de Lemons :D
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Je ne me suis encore jamais essayée à l'écriture de fanfics mais depuis plusieurs jours j'avoue m'être régalée de plusieurs lectures à base de Jacob/Edward, Jasper/Seth, et tout cela m'a donné des idées! Je ne sais pas encore bien où tu cela va me/nous mener du coup je me permets d'arranger un peu l'histoire des Twilight à ma sauce, dans le but de donner de la cohérence à mes idées, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis bien sûr :D Plusieurs slashs sont à venir, dans mon esprit fou il va y avoir du remue ménage à la Push et chez les Cullen :p !

———

**Seth**

J'étais ailleurs. L'odeur du vent qui charriait les feuilles des arbres, la boue sous mes coussinets géants, tout était une merveille, et même si j'étais là pour faire mon tour de garde avec Jacob et Leah cette nuit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'inspirer cet air frais et humide à pleins poumons, telle la part enfantine qu'il restait en moi. Après tout, je n'avais que quinze ans. Jacob s'était désolé que je me transforme aussi tôt. Je l'entendais fréquemment dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il essayait de débattre silencieusement avec Sam du fait qu'il faudrait peut-être me ménager. Mais ce dernier ne le voyait pas de cet œil là. Je faisais partie de la meute désormais et il n'y avait aucun traitement de faveur.

Même si tuer n'était pas mon passe-temps favoris et que je le ruminais bien souvent après coup, sur le moment mon instinct de loup prenait le dessus, et mon loup avait régulièrement faim de chair morte et froide.

Les Cullen étaient nos principaux ennemis, du moins c'est avec ça qu'on nous martelait le crâne depuis qu'on était gamins. Ils avaient leur territoire et nous le nôtre, et tel des prédateurs toutes les nuits nous surveillions la frontière a tour de rôle...

Brusquement un hurlement me tira hors de mes pensées.

_Jacob! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!_

Seul le silence me repondit, alors je sautais agilement au dessus du tronc qui me faisait face tandis que la scène se déroulait devant mes yeux, mon ami avait été attaqué, par une vampire jusqu'ici inconnue. Seul trait que je ne risquais pas d'oublier c'était ses cheveux roux. Je pouvais ressentir la douleur de Jacob qui était redevenu humain, nu, les côtes visiblement brisées, tandis que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés... Impossible de voir via la vision brouillée de mon ami.

J'accélérais le mouvement, me fichant bien des épines qui se plantaient dans ma peau tandis que je galopais à travers les fourés.

-AOUUUUUUH!

Entendis-je s'échapper de ma gorge tandis que la bouche ouverte, les crocs blancs scintillant au clair de Lune je tournais tel un prédateur autour de la chose qui se tenait agenouillée près de Jacob qui gémissait tout son saoul.

Le vampire se tenait sur notre territoire, une main posée sur Jacob et moi je sentais mon sang bouillir avec une telle violence que j'étais prêt là maintenant à lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête des épaules sans autre forme de procès.

_Seth... S...eth... Il essaye de m'aider..._

J'eus sans doute l'air surpris, alors que la voix de celui que je considérais comme mon grand frère fit écho dans ma tête, agonisant même dans ses pensées...

Le Vampire aux yeux dorés me fixait je le sentais mais mes crocs étaient toujours retroussés avec l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Impossible de me calmer comme si... Comme si...

Et brutalement mon regard croisa le sien, une décharge d'énergie se répandant dans l'intégralité de mon corps, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors. Mon ventre se tordit, mes yeux se révulsant presque, je baissais la tête celle ci se déposant presque au sol tant ce qui m'arrivait était plus fort que moi. Avant de fermer les yeux je pus voir ceux de Jacob s'ecarquiller, il avait eut le temps de comprendre avant que je ne ferme mon esprit aussi rapidement que me le permis mon contrôle de moi-même.

**Jacob**

Je me souviens m'être demandé comment c'était possible que... et puis plus rien. Un trou noir, une descente, une chute dans un trou sans fond qui me sembla durer une petite éternité.

Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je remarquai rapidement le visage de Carlisle Cullen penché au dessus de moi, un air de soulagement modifiant ses traits blafards.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Jacob. Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur.

Carlisle avait beau être un buveur de sang, cela ne nous gênait jamais de faire appel à lui, de par sa qualité de médecin lorsque l'un de nous avait un problème de santé préoccupant. Je considérais cela comme de la mauvaise foi, de cracher sur la main qui nous aidait au final... Mais que pouvais-je dire? J'avais refusé le rôle d'Alpha qui me revenait de droit après tout. Je lui adressais donc un faible sourire, et alors que je me redressais en grimaçant de douleur, je remarquai la présence dans ma chambre exiguë de Jasper, impassible, adossé au mur les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Heureusement que ton ami ne m'a pas attaqué, sinon tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Fit-il, visiblement amer.

Mon regard dévia sur Seth, le regard fixé sur le sol, honteux. Jasper le premier devait imaginer que ce sentiment provenait de son manque de clairvoyance lors de leur première rencontre quelques heures plus tôt mais moi, c'est comme si je pouvais entendre son loup hurler a lui en déchirer les entrailles. Je pouvais presque entendre ce genre de hurlement si triste que personne ne supporte d'entendre un son pareil... Je déglutis péniblement et c'est ce moment que choisit Bella pour se faire entendre, toujours accrochée au bras de son foutu vampire.

-Jacob je suis désolée... je... j'aurais dû te parler de Victoria.. dit-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, l'air désolé collé à son visage me parut adorable sur l'instant et je grognais intérieurement d'être toujours amoureux de cette fille qui ne voulait clairement pas de moi. Il était évident que seul son Edward comptait et que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais pas suffisamment. Parce que je n'étais qu'un second choix, la cinquième roue du carosse. A cette pensée un sourire amer étira le coin de mes lèvres.

-Victoria? Répondis-je simplement. Mais Edward s'avança, décroisant ses bras, l'air fermé il vint se placer devant moi, mais je refusais de le regarder alors je ne détachais pas mes yeux de sa chère Bella. Qui aurait dû être mienne à n'en point douter.

-J'ai tué son petit ami. Alors elle cherche à se venger, en tuant Bella.

Mes poings se serrèrent à cette affirmation et mon regard se posa enfin sur ce foutu suceur de sang. La colère fit vibrer ma voix.

\- Oh je vois! Et personne n'a jugé bon d'informer le chiot que Bella était en danger?!

Je vis Edward se rembrunir.

-Nous gérons la situation !

Un rire de gorge des plus sarcastiques m'échappa à cette affirmation.

-C'est évident sangsue, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce soir j'ai faillit y passer j'imagine?

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le sol, et je me fis la réflexion que nous ne nous étions jamais regardé dans les yeux lui et moi lors de nos rares rencontres. Nos haines et nos mépris mutuels devaient être bien trop forts pour ça.

Je fus bien vite ramené sur terre par les pensées parasites de Seth qui agonisait en son for intérieur alors je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Merci Carlisle, ajoutais-je avec sincérité. Je dois parler à Seth, nous devons nous organiser au sujet de cette Victoria et de ce que nous allons dire à Sam...

-Personne n'a demandé votre aide! Rugit Edward, et c'est mois qui détournait mon regard vers Bella cette fois, ce regard plein d'amour qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qui la fit rougir.

-Je crois que t'as pas le choix, sangsue. La femelle est entrée sur notre territoire, ça devient aussi notre affaire. Dis-je d'un ton trop calme pour être réel.

Edward se contenta de faire volte face et de sortir de la pièce, il savait que j'avais raison. Carlisle conformément à mes instructions mit tout le monde -excepté Seth- dehors et referma la porte derrière lui. Je les entendis discuter avec mon père dans le salon, le regarde fixé sur Seth, en attendant qu'il se jette à l'eau. Si j'avais pu m'attendre à ce qui allait suivre...

**Seth**

-Jacob... je t'en supplie n'en parle à personne.. dis-je, la voix tremblante et des larmes plein les yeux. Je m'étais laissé tomber à genoux à la gauche de Jacob, le visage penché vers le bas. En sa présence je me permis de laisser libre court à ma douleur. Mon loup hurlait avec une telle intensité que j'en tremblais, ça faisait mal au delà de l'imaginable.

-Seth... Tu.. Il s'éclaircit la voix, posant une main sur le sommet de mon crâne. Personne ne va te rejeter pour ça, Seth tu... tu connais la règle non? Ajouta t'il.

Je déglutis péniblement, relevant mon visage ravagé par les larmes vers lui, en prenant sur moi au maximum afin de contrôler mon loup à nouveau.

-Mais c'est un.. vampire Jacob.. je... Ma vie est foutue... Ma voix était secouée par les sanglots, et je me saisis de sa main, toujours posée sur mes cheveux pour la serrer fortement, comme si ça aurait pu soulager ma souffrance.

-Non, Seth. Tu sais bien que, personne ne peut toucher à ton imprégné... Vampire ou pas. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal tu l'sais n'est-ce pas?

Je pus voir sur son visage qu'il était terriblement peiné pour moi, mais je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais, dès le début il m'avait prit sous son aile, et ses disputes avec Sam à mon sujet étaient plus que fréquentes. Aussi j'acquiescai silencieusement à son affirmation tandis qu'il m'attrapait par Le Bras pour m'attirer à m'allonger contre lui, je déposai ma tête sur son épaule et me laisser caresser les cheveux en pleurant de longues minutes durant dans le plus grand des silences.

-Jacob?

-Hum?

-Il est... marié...

-Je sais Seth...

-Je vais mourir? Dis-je en m'étranglant à moitié.

Jacob me serra plus fermement contre lui et vint murmurer à mon oreille.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, Seth. Je te le promets.

———

Voilà alors ce n'est qu'un premier jet histoire de lancer l'idée et de voir si ça plait ou pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis! Je pensais partir sur quelque chose d'assez long avec plusieurs imprégnations, du Yaoi encore et encore et du Lemon en veux-tu en voilà ! Et de l'action aussi bien sûr :D


	2. Chapter1

_Une semaine plus tard.._

**Jasper**

Je me trouvais debout, accompagné de ma famille, devant la meute de loups de la Push, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Leur odeur me dérangeait, comme chacun des membres de ma famille, mais il avait finalement été convenu entre les deux clans qu'une alliance pour défendre Bella et notre territoire était la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour combattre la menace.

Alice pétillante comme toujours se tenait à mes côtés, mais pourtant j'éprouvais une profonde tristesse qui ne venait pas de moi, je le savais. Elle venait du loup brun situé juste à côté de Jacob que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. Il était de loin le plus imposant de tous les loups de la meute.

Je tournais le regard vers Edward et lui dis tout bas

-Tu sais ce qu'a Seth? Il est... triste. Dis-je en arquant un sourcil, stupéfait.

-Non... Il brouille ses pensées. Et les autres se contentent de le soutenir, mais j'ignore ce qu'il se passe exactement me répondait-il.

Et puis pourquoi je posais cette question? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de cet inconnu qui avait voulu m'ôter la vie une semaine plus tôt? Je pris une profonde et inutile inspiration avant de me mettre à marcher devant la meute de loup, ne pouvant m'empêcher de lancer des regards en biais en direction de Seth, qui semblait souffrir de plus en plus à chaque minute, mais qui se contenait de son mieux.

L'envie de le soulager me traversa un instant l'esprit mais pourquoi faire? Je ne faisais ça qu'avec ceux que j'estimais et que... j'aimais d'habitude.

-Bien... Les nouveaux-nés ne seront pas simples à abattre assenais-Je, comme un couperet. Ils ont la force de la jeunesse. Et ils boivent du sang humain... J'ai été désigné pour vous apprendre comment vous battre contre eux parce que j'ai moi-même été à la tête d'une telle armée. Alors règle numéro 1... si l'un d'entre vous veux bien se joindre à moi pour l'exemple?

Jacob tourna presque imperceptiblement la tête vers Seth et une longue discussion silencieuse sembla avoir l'air entre eux. Seth finit donc par émettre un léger grognement et s'approcher de moi, une fois son museau a moins d'un mètre de moi, je ressentis comme une violente envie de glisser mes doigts dans sa fourrure.. une envie inexplicable. Une envie si forte que ma main se leva, mais au lieu d'aller rejoindre sa fourrure, je fis mine de rien en venant me poster à côté de lui, et en glissant mes bras autour de son poitrail, derrière ses pattes avant sans serrer pour autant. Je sentis une sensation de bien-être et d'amour incomparable émaner de lui. Le genre d'amour si pur, si indéfectible, si profond... Ce genre d'amour qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu connaître et qui me semblait jusqu'alors impossible. Inexistant. Je pensais que ce que j'éprouvais pour Alice était le type le plus fort de sentiments possible, mais en partageant les émotions de ce garçon, je compris qu'il existait un type d'amour bien plus fort encore...

\- Bien... Hum... Voici absolument la prise qu'il faut les empêcher d'avoir sur vous. Avec leur force ils vous briseraient chaque côte d'une simple pression, ok?

Chaque loup grogna son assentiment, tandis que Seth me faisait désormais ressentir de nouveau sa profonde tristesse une fois que je m'étais éloigné de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si malheureux? L'amour apparemment. S'était-il imprégné? D'une personne présente ici de toute évidence... Mais qui? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire au final? Bon sang.

Alice me rejoignit un sourire espiègle aux lèvres et elle déposa ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche, tandis que je passai mon bras gauche autour de sa taille une nouvelle vague de douleur made in Seth m'atteint si brutalement que je manquais de m'écrouler de surprise.

\- Mon amour? La douce voix de ma compagne me tira de ma torpeur. Ça va pas?

Mon regard se plongea un instant dans celui de Seth qui finit par baisser la tête et retourner auprès de Jacob, au petit galop.

-Si tout va bien! J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées!

Je lui adressais un sourire qui se voulait aussi convainquant que possible, et l'entraînement commença, je fis quelques démonstrations avec chaque membre de ma famille, puis ensuite nous affrontions chacun un membre de la meute. Heureusement Seth semblait tant plongé dans le combat que je ne sentais plus émanant de lui qu'une certaine rage, comme pour toutes les autres personnes présentes ici.

**Bella**

_Un peu plus tard..._

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce que ça peut bien me faire de savoir qu'une sangsue en a après ta vie, Isabella Swann? Rugit-il plus en colère encore que je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

Jacob faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre, et je voyais à sa mâchoire serrée qu'il avait envie de frapper sur tout ce qui tombait sous ses mains, mais fort heureusement il s'en abstenait. Je regardais le sol, honteuse et coupable. Prenant une profonde inspiration je commençais...

-Jacob... je...

-NON! Me coupa t'il sans vergogne. Je n'en peux plus de tes foutus buveurs de sang Bella! Tous autant qu'ils sont ils... ils ne sont bon qu'à détruire tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux, ne le vois-tu donc pas?

Il ne respirait presque plus tant il balançait ses mots à la suite, visiblement sous le poids d'une colère qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. Il releva la tête et se stoppa pour me regarder dans les yeux, un regard dans lequel je pus lire sans peine sa hargne. Je savais qu'il était amoureux de moi, et je l'étais aussi de lui, mais j'avais l'impression que là il me parlait d'une espèce de globalité que j'essayais de comprendre, aussi je gardais le silence tandis qu'il continuait de marteler ses mots ayant reprit sa marche.

-Il faut toujours qu'ils soient au centre de tous les problèmes de ma vie, Bella! Tous les problèmes qui se mettent sur mon putain de chemin sont signés de la main d'un Cullen! Rugit-il, s'étant remis à faire les 100 pas il appuyait ses propos avec ses mains, dans des gestes qui auraient pu me sembler comique s'il n'avait pas été si énervé. - Sérieusement Bella, toi qu'il a abandonnée comme la dernière des merdes puis récupérée avec un sourire à la Dracula de mes deux puis maintenant Seth non je... je... Ses yeux s'ecarquillerent et il devint subitement rouge. -Merde!

J'arquais un sourcil et m'avançai vers lui, déposant une main sur son épaule je le poussais pour le forcer plus par principe que par réelle force à s'asseoir sur son lit. Je pris place à côté de lui, l'air intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Seth? L'interrogeais-Je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Mon meilleur ami se tenait le visage à deux mains, visiblement rongé par une culpabilité que je ne comprenais pas.

-Rien Bella, je... Oublie ça, ok?

Son regard me semblait suppliant, et je posai ma main sur la sienne, l'obligeant à la retirer de son visage pour tenir mes doigts.

-Jake tu... J'vais pas en parler ok? Explique moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plaît... Le suppliais-Je. Parce que sincèrement voir mon ami dans une telle détresse me brisait le coeur. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du jeune Seth que j'appréciais énormément lui aussi.

-Tu m'as pas menti quand tu m'as dis que ton suceur de sang ne pouvait pas lire tes pensées, hein Bella?

-J'te promets que non, Jacob...

-Tu vas garder ça pour toi, ok?

-Ca aussi j'te le promets Jake, j'suis toujours ta meilleure amie, ok?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, visiblement nerveux.

\- Il s'est... imprégné.

-Mais c'est... enfin c'est génial, non?

-Non pas dans le cas présent, Bella. Il souffre le martyr et aucun de nous n'a la moindre idée de comment l'aider.

-Mais... Je comprends pas Jacob, explique toi bon sang!

Je commençais à perdre patience qu'il tourne autour du pot comme ça, mais sa réponse me fit rapidement comprendre pourquoi...

\- Il s'est imprégné de Jasper. Le frère de ton foutu mort vivant. Mais je te jure Bella qui si tu en parles, parce que je sais que t'es amie avec Alice, je te jure que... Je te tue!

Voyant son hésitation avant de prononcer la menace, un petit rire m'échappa et j'entourais son cou de mes bras pour le serrer fermement contre moi, me délectant de sa chaleur de loup.

\- Tu ne me tueras jamais. Mais je... je ne dirais rien Jacob... Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on peut...?

-Arrêter ça? Non. La seule façon qu'il y survive serait que Jasper l'accepte comme ami. Et quand je dis qu'il y survive, c'est parce qu'une simple amitié le fera souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Bella. Mais au moins il survivra. Dans le cas contraire... Ses jours sont comptés. Aucun de nous ne peut survivre éternellement loin de son âme-sœur...

Ses propos me fendirent le cœur, mais je ne savais que dire, alors je me tus, resserrant plus fort mon étreinte autour du coup de mon meilleur ami, des larmes silencieuses glissant le long de mes joues tandis que j'essayais ne serait-ce que d'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir le pauvre Seth. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que j'entendis un hurlement à fendre le cœur de n'importe qui. J'entrouvrai les lèvres pour poser ma question mais Jacob y répondit avant que j'eus le temps de la poser par un simple « oui » prononcé tout bas.

**Edward**

\- Mais qu'est-Ce qu'il fait ce maudit cabot? Dis-je dans un grognement.

Bella vint déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et je souris contre sa bouche. Elle était délicieuse... tellement délicieuse qu'elle aurait pu me calmer quelle que soit la raison de ma colère.

-Sois gentil Edward, c'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment, s'il-te-plaît. Me dit-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, comme si les petits problèmes de son louveteau m'intéressaient. Malheureusement ce qui m'intéressait c'était elle et elle et bien... elle s'intéressait à lui. Alors pour son bonheur, j'étais en un sens obligé de veiller à ce qu'il aille bien lui, même si c'était loin de me faire plaisir. Tout comme l'idée qu'il allait devoir monter tout en haut de cette montagne avec MA Bella dans les bras. Néanmoins lorsqu'il se décida enfin à montrer le bout de son nez, accompagné de Seth, je ne pus retenir un sourire mauvais.

-La prochaine fois je te donnerais une fausse heure, petit caniche, peut être que comme ça tu seras là à l'heure? Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Jacob comme à son habitude ne m'adressa même pas un regard, il se contenta de prendre Bella dans ses bras et d'attendre les instructions.

-C'est par où, Dracula?

Bella étouffa un rire et cacha son visage contre le torse de Jacob, ce qui eut le don de me rendre fou de rage intérieurement, mais je n'en montrai rien.

-Tu suis le chemin jusqu'au sommet, y'a une tente au bout. Et je confirme, tu pues largement assez, aucun vampire sain d'esprit n'osera s'aventurer vers une odeur aussi putride. Fis-je, amer.

Bella me lança un regard réprobateur avant que Jacob prenne la route, tenant ma belle sans ses bras suivit de près par Seth qui étonnamment s'évertuait toujours à me masquer ses pensées...

Mon téléphone me fit sortir de mes pensées et je décrochais rapidement.

-Alice, oui? Oui ils sont en chemin... Il y a Seth avec eux. J'ai vaguement entendu dans la tête de Jacob qu'il prendra son relai demain matin quand le combat commencera. Hum hum.. Ok! Tiens moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

– – – – –

La nuit était tombée et le froid était beaucoup trop intense pour que ma bien aimée puisse le supporter, elle était enroulée avec un pull dans un gros duvet et pourtant ses dents continuaient de claquer. Je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et pourtant si je l'avais fais, ça aurait été pire...

-Je suis désolé Bella...

-C'est.. P..pas... ta... fau...te... réussit t'elle à dire péniblement.

-Après une expérience pareille tu peux plus refuser de m'épouser hein? Dis-je sur un ton humoristique mais plein de vérité et de sincérité dans ma demande.

Mais ma belle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Edward tu sais bien ce que je pense du mariage... C'est...

_C'est bien fait pour ta gueule, Dracula. Ah ah ah._

Un grognement m'echappa tandis que la fermeture éclair de la tente s'ouvrait sur l'auteur de cette pensée, torse nu vêtu d'un simple short, il referma derrière-lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Je savais bien que j'aurais dû t'attacher a un piquet sale clebart dis-je plein de haine.

-On en reparlera quand ta chère et tendre sera trop morte pour accepter ta demande en mariage, Dracula. Dit-il; un sourire insolent collé aux lèvres le tout sans me regarder comme d'habitude.

\- Arrêtez! Se fit entendre Bella. Jacob... Réchauffe moi s'il te plaît.

Elle me lançait un regard désolé mais je savais qu'elle avait raison... même si ça me rendait fou de jalousie, la chaleur naturelle de Jacob était la seule solution pour que mon aimée puisse dormir tranquillement.

Le loup ne se dit pas prier et prit place dans le duvet avec Bella, qui déposa sa tête contre son torse, à mon plus grand desarroi, et lui il entoura son petit corps frêle de ses grands bras musclés. Au moins, elle ne tremblait plus de froid me consolais-Je.

_Pourquoi veux-tu l'obliger à t'épouser? Il me semblait que l'amour consistait à respecter ce que l'autre veut ou ne veut pas. _

Surpris de la question silencieuse du loup, j'haussai les épaules, le regard fixé sur le sol, arrêtant de le considérer pour un temps au moins comme étant mon ennemi mortel.

Il n'avait pas tord, et ces derniers temps j'avais l'impression que Bella me glissait lentement des doigts. Comme si... comme si ma fuite pendant toute une année l'avait tellement abîmée que rien ne pourrait jamais réparer ça. Lorsque je relevai la tête, prêt à répondre à Jacob... ce dernier s'était endormi contre mon aimee. Et cette image me serra le cœur, parce qu'ils étaient si beaux ensemble, ça paraissait si naturel, si évident que ça me brisa le cœur.

———

**Et voilà la véritable entrée en matière! J'espère que cela vous plaira pour faire suite à mon prologue! Surtout vraiment n'hésitez pas à laisser un message parce que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis et ça motive à se dire que ce qu'on écrit plaît ! **

**A très bientôt pour la suite... je n'ai pas de delai précis à donner, c'est vraiment au fil de mon inspiration alors ça peut être autant tous les jours qu'une fois par semaine... dans tous les cas en cas d'absence trop longue je vous préviendrais évidemment ! **

**A très vite! **


	3. Chapter2

**Bella**

Le réveil fut plus qu'étrange, je sentais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi alors je gardais les yeux clos, humant l'odeur de Jacob qui m'enhivrait sans doute plus encore que ce qu'elle aurait dû... Mais quoi de plus étonnant? Tout le monde ici savait que j'aimais Jacob. Le soucis c'est que j'avais toujours cru l'aimer moins qu'Edward. Mais tout semblait chamboulé dans ma tête, et je remerciais le ciel que mon vampire soit incapable de passer mes pensées au peigne fin. La présence du corps brûlant de Jake contre le mien avait le don de réveiller mes sens... Mais je continuais de faire semblant d'être endormie, premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas bouger de là, mais aussi parce que je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter le regard triste d'Edward. Depuis qu'on s'était retrouvés il avait sans cesse cet air désolé dans les yeux, et je ne le supportais pas... comme si ça allait changer quelque chose au mal qu'il m'avait fait en m'abandonnant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais douté de mes sentiments pour Edward. En fait je n'en doutais toujours pas... mais j'étais amère. Amère qu'il m'ait abandonnée avec une souffrance presque insurmontable. Le presque était devenu possible grâce à Jacob. Ce dernier s'éveillait d'ailleurs, il me poussa doucement pour que je puisse continuer à "dormir".

Gardant les yeux clos, j'émis un grognement pour rendre l'impression que je dormais plus réelle et je m'enroulais dans le sac de couchage, coinçant mon nez là où Jacob avait dormi.

-Bien dormi, Dracula? Entendis-je Jacob dire avec son ton sarcastique habituel lorsqu'il s'adressait à Edward.

-Rejoins-Moi dehors chien, j'ai deux-trois mots à te dire. La voix d'Edward me parut bizarrement très -trop- agressive.

Je me mis subitement à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait se passer là dehors, aussi j'attendis qu'ils sortent et s'éloignent un peu pour sortir à mon tour discrètement de la tente, rapidement rejointe par Seth et son regard triste. Je lui fis un petit sourire et lui fit signe de me suivre discrètement.

-On va juste surveiller qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas,ok?

Le jeune loup pencha sa tête sur le côté ce qui me fit rire et je m'approchais d'un arbre, me cachant derrière le tronc, le visage dépassant légèrement de ce dernier. Seth lui, pouvait certainement suivre la conversation sans problème avec son ouïe bien plus développée que la mienne, parce que moi je n'entendais rien sinon des éclats de voix.

**Edward**

-Elle est à moi Black, ok?

Un rire de gorge se fit entendre de mon interlocuteur qui était comme toujours pieds et torse nus, et ce malgré la neige qui était tombée à foison toute la nuit durant.

-Donc si je résume bien la situation fit-il en faisant les cents pas, et en appuyant ses propos avec ses mains, une mimique propre aux humains que je ne comprendrais jamais, Monsieur le Comte Dracula a décidé il y a un an d'abandonner Isabella Swann sans même se soucier du mal que ça lui ferait, JE l'ai ramassée à la petite cuillère et l'ai empêchée de se suicider un nombre incalculable de fois et aujourd'hui Monsieur exige et s'auto proclame propriétaire exclusif de la dite Bella parce que? Ah oui! Il a eut la grandeur d'âme de revenir une fois que le gentil petit chien avait recollé les morceaux que TU avais éparpillés? C'est une théorie intéressante. Mais infondée...

Il s'approchait de moi, l'air plus du tout commode et plongeant son regard dans le mien il vint tapoter sur mon torse à plusieurs reprises avec son index.

\- N'oublie pas espèce de sale sangsue qu'elle ne t'appartient que parce qu'elle veut encore de toi. Grogna t'il.

-Il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est avec moi qu'elle est. Répondis-Je du tac au tac.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

-Ca commence. Répondait-il à ma question silencieuse, ce à quoi j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Jacob ne tarda pas à se transformer en loup, et après un dernier regard à Seth qui se trouvait à côté de Bella qui visiblement venait de se lever, il s'éloigna à vive allure, prêt à rejoindre le champ de bataille.

Je m'approchai donc du loup et de mon aimee que je pris dans mes bras, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver... Murmura t'elle, un murmure qui m'aurait glacé les sangs si ça avait été possible.

**Jasper **

Le combat faisait rage depuis de longues minutes déjà, comme je l'avais prévu les nouveaux-nés étaient coriaces et ils étaient tout sauf simples à tuer. Profitant d'une ouverture je fondis sur l'un d'eux après un saut ample je me réceptionnais accroupis et me saisis du cou de ma cible, tirant fermement en arrière pour lui arracher la tête des épaules comme il était d'usage. Je balançais sa tête aux yeux vitreux désormais plus loin et me frayait un chemin entre les loups et les membres de ma famille, les crocs clairement ressortis à cause de l'excitation du combat, je soulevai brutalement une jambe pour venir écraser mon pied sur le visage d'un nouveau né au sol. Voyant Jacob approcher au grand galop j'attrapais le nouveau né par les bras et le maintint gentiment en place jusqu'à ce que le loup immense attrape sa tête entre ses crocs et l'arrache de ses épaules d'un geste sec. Nous nous comprimes en un regard et ensemble nous repartîmes à l'attaque, je les attrapais, il leur arrachait la tête, une équipe d'enfer et je devais avouer que combattre avec les loups m'amusait bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu croire. C'était grisant, nous étions des ennemis naturels et pourtant nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour agir comme un seul « homme ».

Alors que le champ de bataille se calmait parce qu'on avait presque éliminé tous les nouveaux nés, je vis ma femme un peu plus loin qui se tenait le visage entre les mains, elle avait une vision c'était évident. Je me rendis donc à son niveau à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Alice? Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Lui demandais-Je inquiet.

-C'est... Victoria n'a pas été bernée, elle est montée jusqu'au campement et Edward l'a tuée mais Seth est gravement blessé... dit-elle

-Dis à Carlisle de... de nous rejoindre à la maison s'il te plaît... dis-je l'air subitement très blafard.

Je déglutis péniblement envahi d'un incompréhensible sentiment de panique, tandis que Jacob poussait un hurlement à mort nous prenions tous les deux la direction du campement à vitesse folle, laissant tous les autres derrière nous, sans un mot. J'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de venir au secours de Seth mais il le fallait, c'était viscéral, c'était plus fort que moi. Il était inconcevable qu'il meurre. Une fois sur place je fus accueillis par Edward que je contournais habilement pour me rendre auprès du corps nu de Seth devant lequel était agenouillée Bella, Jacob s'était retransformé lui aussi en homme. Les deux échangèrent un regard que je ne compris pas et à vrai dire je m'en fichais. Seth était inconscient mais ses cotes étaient recouvertes d'hématomes et la panique m'envahissait de plus en plus. Je me penchais pour écouter sa respiration, elle était faible... trop faible tout comme les battements de son cœur.

-Jasper tu devrais... commença Bella

-Bella tais-toi. Je... Rejoignez moi à la maison.

Prenant le corps nu et vulnérable de Seth dans mes bras je courus jusqu'à la maison des Cullen dans la forêt, avec ma vitesse hors du commun il ne me fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre ma destination, Carlisle était déjà là et il m'invita à entrer dans son cabinet. Je n'eus le droit que de déposer le corps de Seth sur la table d'auscultation; avant qu'il ne me ferme la porte au nez... mais quel était ce sentiment incontrôlable? Cette pulsion protectrice qui m'empêchait purement et simplement de rendre la mort de ce gamin concevable?

**———————————-**

J'étais dehors, assis au sommet d'un arbre invisible de tous, pour penser à tout ça. Mes émotions s'étaient un peu calmées, surtout depuis que Carlisle était sortit nous annoncer que les jours de Seth n'étaient plus en danger. La vague de soulagement qui m'avait envahit à ce moment là avait manqué de me faire m'écrouler. Il était évident que depuis que ce sentiment étrange à propos de Seth avait commencé à m'envahir deux semaines plus tôt je me montrais distant avec Alice... Là pauvre n'y pouvait rien. Mais j'étais complètement perdu, je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait, alors je n'arrivais simplement plus à vivre ma vie comme si de rien était. Tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à ces foutues questions ça resterait impossible. J'aimais Alice plus que tout, mais j'avais besoin de solitude. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir quand c'était le cas et me laissait donc de l'espace comme toujours.

-Descends de là Jasper, je sais que t'es là.

Je sursautais en reconnaissant la voix de Jacob, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

Je descendis donc simplement de mon arbre pour faire face à Jacob.

-Est-ce que nous sommes suffisamment loin de toute oreille indiscrète ici? Me demanda t'il.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, me demandant bien de quoi il pouvait vouloir me parler. Je lui fis donc face, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard plongé dans le sien.

-Bien... fit-il visiblement nerveux, un sentiment que je sentis m'envahir bien rapidement.

\- J'avais promis de ne rien dire mais il est évident que tout ça a changé des choses en toi aussi et que... je pense que t'as le droit de savoir, parce que tout ça ne peut plus durer.

J'arquais un sourcil et décroisais les bras, m'affrontant à chacun de ses mots, comme s'ils allaient m'annoncer la chose la plus terrible au monde.

-Il s'est... Tu... Hum grogna t'il. Bordel c'est dur de rompre une promesse faite à un gamin désespéré!

-Accouche Jacob, ne me fais pas tourner en bourrique bon sang! Dis-je d'un ton plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu... l'agressivité était loin d'être dans mes habitudes pourtant. J'étais plutôt le gentil vampire qui ne s'énervait jamais.

-Il s'est imprégné de toi Jasper! Tu... Il souffre le martyr chaque jour passé loin de toi. Et j'ai bien l'impression que cette imprégnation a eut un effet aussi sur toi alors... Alors j'ai décidé de rompre cette promesse que je lui ai faite parce que sa survie dépend de toi.

-Qu... Quoi?

J'étais complètement abasourdi... c'était donc ça cette souffrance si forte que j'avais ressentie... cette douleur qui m'aurait presque donné envie de mourir ou de hurler? C'était parce que Seth était en train de mourir d'amour pour moi... parce que j'étais son... âme sœur?

-Mais je n'ai pas d'âme Jacob je suis un vampire...

-Et bien il semblerait que si vous en ayiez une...

Et ce fut comme si mon monde entier s'écroulait sous mes pieds... comme si l'univers avait subitement cessé de tourner.


	4. Chapter3

**Seth**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me fallut un moment pour m'adapter à la lumière environnante dans un premier temps, mais aussi à la pièce qui m'était inconnue. Mon dernier souvenir c'était Victoria qui m'écrasait les cotes avec ses bras. Me redressant sur un coude je grimaçais légèrement sous la douleur résiduelle. Je pris une profonde inspiration en me rendant compte que je ressentais encore et toujours ce vide, ce creux dans ma poitrine, si intense... Si violent que j'aurais voulu m'arracher le cœur pour juste pouvoir arrêter ce type dont je ne connaissais que le nom ni plus ni moins. Ah et le fait qu'il était marié. Avec la vampirette la plus gentille qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de connaître. C'était un comble pas vrai? Moi j'étais empathique à en crever et il fallait que j'me sois imprégné du vampire dont la femme était la seule vampire que j'arrivais vraiment à apprécier... Triste coup du sort. Vraiment.

Je me laissai retomber lourdement sur le lit sur lequel j'étais allongé depuis quelques heures-jours? Je n'aurais su le dire.

Mon regard fixa un moment le plafond, des larmes plein les yeux tant la douleur était intense et pour une fois je ne me retins pas. Je laissais mon loup hurler toute sa souffrance. Je laissais mon loup appeler désespérément sa moitié. Alors les larmes ruisselaient le long de les joues en silence. Allais-je survivre à ça? Il y avait peu de chance en l'état... Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner, avec mon appétit et mon sommeil. Hormis mon récent coma je dormais de moins en moins.

Bref, non les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe pour moi. Mais je croyais en Jacob, qui était pour moi mon réel Alpha. Et mon grand frère. Faut dire que mes relations avec ma sœur Leah n'avait jamais été au beau fixe... D'abord parce qu'elle était devenue aigrie depuis que Sam s'était imprégnée d'Emilie alors qu'ils étaient ensemble... Elle n'avait vraiment pas supporté d'être la laissée pour compte. Et d'ailleurs l'avoir vue souffrir a ce point ne me rendait que plus incapable de briser la relation entre Jasper et Alice...

La souffrance me lancinait le cœur si fort que je n'entendis pas la porte qui s'ouvrait, ou du moins beaucoup trop tard pour bloquer mes pensées et mes sentiments comme d'habitude. Le blond aux cheveux mi-longs qui n'était autre que Jasper en tomba à genoux posant ses deux mains sur son cœur qui ne battait plus depuis longtemps, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur. Et voir mon âme sœur dans cet état me serra davantage le cœur; mais il avait ce foutu don d'éprouver les sentiments des autres.

-Seth... Tu... Tu peux arrêter ça...? Me demanda t'il implorant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration je fis taire mon loup en l'enfonçant de nouveau derrière les multitudes de barrières que j'avais créés en deux pauvres semaines.

\- Je suis... Désolé Jasper...

J'essuyais ragueusement les larmes sur mes joues d'un geste bref, et je posai mon regard sur lui qui était en train de se relever, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il arriva à mon niveau d'une vitesse tout sauf naturelle, ce qui me fit sursauter. J'étais pas vraiment habitué... Nous avions beau être des loups, et être un peu plus forts que la moyenne sous forme humaine, nous ne déplacions pas aussi vite qu'eux, même en loup. Aussi je rivais mon regard dans le sien, me perdant dans ce sentiment d'amour plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, sentiment que je ne pouvais pas taire lui. Et je savais qu'il le ressentais aussi. Cet amour pur, cet amour inconditionnel. Cet amour qui me brûlait l'âme et me consumait à chaque seconde.

Il s'assit à côté de moi au bord du lit, peut être pour paraître naturel? Ce n'était pas comme si les vampires avaient besoin de s'asseoir... pas plus que de respirer d'ailleurs...

**Jasper**

Ce sentiment lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward qu'il avait laissé à Seth durant son rétablissement me fit littéralement tomber à genoux. Comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre avec une telle souffrance chaque jour, chaque minute? Je m'en tordais de douleur, mes mains allant instinctivement se poser sur ce coeur qui ne battait plus depuis plus d'un siècle. Deux jours durant il était resté inconscient, fiévreux et chaque jour j'étais venu le veiller, me posant une multitude de questions au sujet de son imprégnation sur moi. Théoriquement si j'avais une âme et que j'étais son âme sœur alors...

Alors que la douleur me quittait parce qu'il reprenait le contrôle mon regard se posait sur le visage de ce gamin de 15 ans qui avait l'air d'en avoir 25. Oui il me troublait. Depuis avant même que je ne sois au courant de son imprégnation mais... Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire? Il n'avait que 15 ans et moi j'en avais 20... presque une dizaine de fois. Je voulais lui parler, mais je n'avais aucune idée de par quoi commencer. J'étais effrayé parce que je sentais mon amour pour Alice se transformer en une simple affection tous les jours un peu plus... Je lui avais dis. En réalité toute ma famille était désormais au courant pour Seth et... Moi. Même si ce nous n'arrivait pas à trouver de place ni d'ordre dans mes pensées. Aussi je vins m'asseoir près de lui, trop vite, et silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Mais que pouvais-Je dire? Je sentais son amour, son amour pour moi... Comment était-il possible d'aimer comme ça?

Il m'aimait sans condition, j'étais son monde je le sentais... De ma vie autant en tant qu'être humain qu'en tant que vampire je ne m'étais jamais senti aimé à ce point.

Je relevais finalement mon regard en direction du sien.

-J'suis au courant Seth. En fait... on est tous au courant pour ton... imprégnation.

Son visage se décomposa et je le vis devenir rouge, j'imaginais à ce que je sentais émaner de lui que là tout de suite il avait envie de disparaître dans un minuscule trou de souris.

-Meme... Même Alice? Parvînt il a articuler péniblement. Ce à quoi je réussis à répondre d'un hochement de tête. Mais à ce moment là il brouilla ses émotions et j'arcquais un sourcil. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir lire en les autres comme dans un livre ouvert.

En tout cas il semblait encaisser le coup, difficilement. Mais moi j'avais besoin de comprendre. De comprendre ce que cette imprégnation signifiait exactement. Alors je poursuivis.

\- Je... Je peux rien te promettre Seth, mais je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Et si je suis ce dont tu as besoin pour pouvoir survivre alors tu vas rester ici, auprès de moi.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise

-Mais je... ne peux pas quitter la meute comme ça et je...

Il ne semblait pas décidé à finir sa phrase mais j'en imaginait facilement le contenu "et je ne peux pas vivre sous le même toit que toi et ta femme".

Moi même j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi subitement sa survie était devenue importante pour moi. Après tout il était mon ennemi naturel. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'idée qu'il se meurt lentement d'amour pour moi. C'était inconcevable.

————

_Un peu plus tard..._

Un long rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres, Seth et moi étions assis dans la forêt à l'abris des regards et alors qu'il s'était transformé en loup pour qu'on joue tout bêtement a faire la course c'est avec le coeur léger et un air enfantin collé au visage que je passais la ligne d'arrivée en premier pour la troisième fois. Sautillant en faisant une espèce de danse de la victoire ridicule je m'assis sur le sol, attendant qu'il se rhabille caché derrière son arbre.

-Cherche pas louveteau, je suis le meilleur; tu ne vaincras jamais. Fis-je d'un ton volontairement provocateur.

Cela lui arracha un rire pour mon plus grand bonheur, et il vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Jasper?

-Hum?

-Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ta transformation en vampire?

-Disons qu'alors que j'étais un jeune sergent dans l'armée, j'ai croisé le chemin d'une vampire qui... m'a fait faire des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, Seth.

Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir abordé le sujet presque aussi facilement, c'était la première fois. Et j'étais surpris qu'il s'y intéresse... Aussi rapidement.

-Tu... Commenca t'il, cherchant visiblement ses mots

On fait tous des erreurs Jasper, mais ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on choisit d'être au final. Finit il par dire.

-Meme lorsqu'on fabrique une armée de nouveaux nés pour les envoyer à la mort ou les tuer soi-même au nom d'un amour fictif promis par Une vampire vengeresse?

-D'autant plus oui. Quand l'amour rentre en compte on en devient que plus impulsif.

Un petit sourire vint étirer mes lèvres. Il était le premier à me comprendre sans que je n'ai besoin de m'expliquer. Comme s'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, quand j'étais un mystère pour tant d'autres qui se contentaient de ne pas juger mon passé.

Aussi je me rapprochais de lui naturellement, ce gamin de 15 ans aux allures d'homme et musclé comme chacun des hommes loups de cette meute, et je déposai ma tête sur son épaule, en silence. Je pus sentir alors rapidement combien ce simple contact le soulageait de sa souffrance et cela m'étira un sourire. Parce que c'était bêtement bon de le sentir heureux.

**Leah**

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

voilà plusieurs jours que mon petit frère était partit chez ces vampires avec Jacob qui nous tenait régulièrement informés du fait que Seth s'épanouissait tranquillement à faire connaissance avec son imprégné, qu'ils étaient désormais amis et que cela l'aidait grandement à se sentir mieux. Secrètement même si le reste de la meute respectait son imprégnation comme il usage parmi nos coutumes intemporelles Moi qui détestais l'imprégnation par nature, je ne pouvais tolérer que mon frère se soit imprégné d'un cadavre ambulant. Et même si Sam m'avait strictement interdit d'aller foutre les pieds chez les Cullen j'avais décidé de désobéir. C'était mon frère, il m'appartenait de le protéger. Ou d'en disposer tout du moins...

c'est donc sous ma forme de Louve que je me présentais devant le domicile des vampires, crocs sortis.

_Jacob, ramène toi. Avec mon frère. Il rentre à la maison maintenant ces conneries sont terminées. _

Mais aucune réponse ne me vint néanmoins je vis mon frère sortir de chez les Cullen, tout sourire, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit... ce qui lui glaça les sangs sur place.

_Tu rentres avec moi, Seth._

Cette fois ci ma pensée lui parvint et je poussais un lourd grognement, les crocs sortis. Le regard fixé sur Jasper qui accompagnait mon frère.

**Jasper**

La présence de la louve nous laissa coi alors que nous nous apprêtions à aller faire une balade en forêt comme d'usage ces derniers jours Seth et moi. Je vis à son regard rapidement qu'elle envisageait de m'attaquer, mais Seth fut le plus rapide à réagir, sans un mot en une demi seconde, en un bond voilà qu'il était en loup, et qu'ils se tournaient autour avec Leah en chiens de faillance, prêts à s'entretuer visiblement. Si j'avais eut un cœur battant il se serait mît en tachycardie.

Edward alerté par les grognements sortit de la maison.

-Où est Jacob Ed?

-En ville avec Alice et Esmee...

Je soupirais de frustration

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent Edward...?

Edward avait le don de lire dans les pensées de n'importe qui, sauf Bella et sauf ceux qui avaient la capacité de lui voiler ses pensées. Seth et Jacob étaient du nombre.

-Elle veut qu'il rentre à la Push, elle se fiche qu'il meurt loin de son imprégné... et elle le tuera elle-même s'il refuse de la suivre de son plein gré. Et ensuite elle te tuera toi... voilà de qu'elle dit... fit Edward. Mais ça je ne la laisserais pas faire.

Mon frère serra les poings.

Et moi Je serrais brusquement les mâchoires, regardant Seth qui risquait sa vie pour me protéger de toute évidence. Une violente force en moi me pousser à vouloir le protéger. Sa mort était intolérable une fois de plus. Alors je sautais d'un geste vif entre les deux loups... Leah n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le bondir dessus mais Seth me fonça dedans m'envoyant valser contre un arbre plus loin.

-Appelle Jacob, Appelle Jacob! Criais-Je alors que je regardais les deux loups se lancer dans un combat acharné... Impuissant.


	5. Chapter4

**Seth**

La hargne qui pouvait se lire dans mon regard n'avait aucune commune mesure. Mon loup était plus déchaîné que jamais et faisant un bond pour éviter une attaque portée par ma sœur je raterissais juste derrière elle le temps de faire volte-face, et mes crocs se plantèrent dans sa nuque avec une violence qu'on m'avait rarement vue, même dans un combat contre des vampires, à tel point que je lui arrachais un lambeau de poils et de peau, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Alors qu'elle était tombée sur ses pattes avant, se retransformant en humaine, nue et fragile, la nuque ensanglantée, ce qu'elle vérifia d'une main tremblante. Je choisis ce moment pour cracher avec mépris son morceau de peau recouvert de poils gris.

_Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à Jasper. Ça fait 5 ans que tu me pourris la vie parce que Sam t'a rejetée comme la dernière des minables, mais tu n'as aucun droit d'arracher aux autres leur bonheur. _

Lançant un regard à Edward, je lui dis par la pensée sachant qu'il entendait

_J'ai besoin d'être seul._

Sous entendu rassure Jasper pour moi s'il te plaît... Et voyant Carlisle déjà accourir prêt à s'occuper de ma sœur qui lui cracherait dessus dès qu'elle serait guérie, je fis un nouveau bond et m'enfonçait dans la forêt à une vitesse folle. Dans mon sillage j'eut le temps d'entendre Edward dire à Jasper de ne pas me suivre.

Puis plus rien... parce que j'étais déjà trop loin.

Une fois suffisamment loin de toute forme de vie connue, je poussai un hurlement à en décoller le papier peint. Un hurlement plein de hargne, mais aussi plein de souffrance.

Je l'avais toujours soutenue, même si elle s'était montrée imbuvable envers moi pendant tant d'années... Elle était ma sœur et je continuais de l'aimer malgré tout. Mais elle n'avait aucun droit de vouloir m'arracher à mon âme sœur. Avait-elle perdu son âme pour vouloir arracher la vie de ma moitié sous mes yeux à moi, son propre frère?!

J'étais affreusement en colère... Mais surtout triste. Terriblement triste de constater que cette sœur que j'avais aimé et soutenue sans condition se contentait de me haïr...

_Seth..._

Jacob.

J'avançais désormais plus calmement, le regard vide et traînant les pattes.

_Jasper est mort d'inquiétude, Seth. _

_J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, Jacob, s'il te plaît. _

_Ok... Préviens moi quand tu reviens j'aimerais qu'on ai une discussion seul à seul. _

Je ne répondais pas, reprenant ma course effrénée.

**Alice**

Lorsque que le téléphone de Jacob avait sonné cela nous avait toutes affolées... Esmée, Bella qui nous avait rejoint et moi. Et lorsque nous étions rentrées nous n'avions trouvé que Leah avec une bonne partie de la nuque arrachée, Jasper complètement amorphe, et Edward qui nous avait raconté toute la scène... Et Carlisle qui soignait Leah dans son cabinet depuis maintenant quelques heures.

Depuis que je savais que Jasper était l'imprégné de Seth, ma vie était devenue une souffrance permanente... parce que j'avais toujours cru que Jasper était mon Autre. Mais il était évident que cette imprégnation prouvait que non... Au final, le plus dur était de reconnaître mon erreur, et le fait que je m'étais bercée d'illusions. Bien sûr j'aimais Jasper, mais je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer autant que Seth l'aimait.

Profitant d'un moment calme, où Edward était partit chercher du sang à l'hôpital sous demande de Carlisle, et où Jacob et Bella riaient comme des enfants, je vins m'asseoir à côté de Jasper qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

Je posais une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder en tournant son visage vers moi.

-Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

Je vis son regard se voiler d'une certaine tristesse.

-Oui... fit-il, mais je t'aime toi aussi, Alice.

Un triste sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je vins poser ma tête sur son épaule, plus comme une amie que comme sa compagne...

-Je sais... Mais tu sais que rien n'est plus fort que deux âmes soeur, pas vrai?

Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est d'autant plus difficile de t'abandonner Alice, tu es toujours si... compréhensive.

Un petit rire m'échappa.

\- J'ai juste compris que si je ne suis pas ton âme sœur alors tu n'es pas la mienne, Jasper. Mais voilà une semaine que je me prépare à notre séparation, parce que je sais que tu finiras par succomber tôt ou tard... Rien n'est plus fort ni important que ça.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête en silence.

-Néanmoins je reste un membre de ta famille, Jasper. Et je veux que tu sois heureux. Tout comme j'aspire à l'être de façon vraie cette fois-ci.

-Je... J'suis pas prêt. J'ai besoin de te pleurer Alice.

Je déposai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de te pleurer Jasper.

Mes ces mots signèrent la fin d'un mariage de plusieurs décennies, parce qu'il m'avait rapidement parut évident que mon temps avec lui de cette façon là était révolu et je n'avais aucune envie de faire obstacle à son bonheur. Mais aussi j'étais curieuse de découvrir désormais qui était sensé faire le mien...

**Bella**

Jacob et moi nous étions éloignés dans la forêt pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement et laisser Alice et Jasper dès que nous nous étions rendus compte que leur conversation semblait sérieuse.

Rosalie et Emmet venaient d'ailleurs de rentrer et comme Rosalie n'aimait pas tellement Jacob nous avions saisit l'occasion d'une de ses remarques désobligeantes pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Une fois suffisamment loin, je me postais devant Jacob, parce que j'avais une chose importante à lui dire... une chose à laquelle je réfléchissais depuis longtemps maintenant. J'avais voulu nier l'évidence trop longtemps. En me raccrochant à Edward qui m'avait abandonnée.. Un fait que j'étais incapable de lui pardonner.

-Jacob?

-Oui, Bella?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein?

Il tournait la tête vers moi, un air interrogateur collé au visage.

\- Euh... je... Oui mais pas autant qu'Edward, je sais.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et prenant son visage entre mes mains je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres si chaudes... D'abord hésitant je le sentis rapidement répondre à mon baiser, nos lèvres s'zntrouvrirent pour laisser passer nos langues qui se rencontrèrent dans un ballet des plus sensuels...

Je sentais une chaleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien envahir mon bas ventre qui vint se coller presque instinctivement au sien, ses mains glissant le long de mon dos, je n'eus aucun mal. à sentir l'érection dans son pantalon tandis que mon dos se retrouva collé à l'arbre le plus proche. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou pour picorer ma peau, et de petits gémissements s'échappèrent d'entre mes lèvres entrouvertes; la respiration haletante.

-Jacob... Jacob... Je t'aime.

Il redressa la tête assez brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Bella?

-Que c'est... c'est toi que je veux Jacob...

Je vis son visage se décomposer. Malgré que je sentis son cœur battre plus fort contre ma propre poitrine.

-Je... Bella...

il se recula baissant la tête.

-Je t'aime tu le sais... mais Je ne suis pas... imprégné...

il avait l'air honteux, mais je connaissais déjà cette information.

-Je...

-Non Bella tu ne comprends pas, si un jour je m'imprègne je ne pourrais faire autrement que t'abandonner tu comprends? Tu mérites mieux que ça...

Et sur ces mots il me laissa la, le coeur au bord des lèvres... Ignorant ce que je devais faire à présent. Je me laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, les larmes ruisselant d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues...

**Edward**

Le silence emplit subitement mon cœur inerte. Je n'avais pas entendu les mots, mais j'avais vu et entendu les pensées. Qu'étais-Je sensé faire désormais? Essayer de la reconquérir?

En tout cas Jacob était remonté dans mon estime... il l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas risquer de lui briser le coeur ce qui finirait par arriver tôt ou tard.

Mais moi je n'étais plus si sûr que ça, de pouvoir la rendre heureuse désormais. L'avoir abandonnée avait été une cruelle erreur je le savais. Aussi silencieusement je m'éloignais, brusquement alpagué par une pensée venant de Seth.

_J'ai vu des vampires, tous vêtus de noir à la Frontière Cannadienne!_

Le jeune homme apparut enfin dans mon champ de vison, torse nu, vêtu d'un short comme Jacob la plupart du temps. Les Volturi venaient vérifier que Bella avait bien été transformée comme convenu, il ne manquait plus que ça...


	6. Chapter5

**Bella**

Nous étions tous réunis dans le grand salon de la villa des Cullen, après qu'Edward ai convoqué chacun d'entre nous. Assise, le regard vide et le coeur en train de tenter péniblement de se cautériser, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'Edward me lançait des regards tristes. Il faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec lui de toute façon, tôt ou tard.. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Le problème n'était pas les sentiments. Je l'aimais. Le problème c'était ma rancoeur. J'avais fini par tomber éperdument amoureuse de Jacob... bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible, mais finalement il avait raison. Comment pouvais-Je lui en vouloir de me refuser des années d'amour et d'espoirs pour tout voir s'écrouler du jour au lendemain parce qu'il se sera imprégné et que ce sera plus fort que lui?

A voir la façon dont Seth regardait Jasper en permanence j'avais rapidement compris que rien n'était plus fort que cet amour là... Celui qu'on eprouve pour son âme sœur.

\- Seth m'a informé d'une chose importante...

La voix d'Edward me tira de mes pensées, je fis donc un tour d'horizon de la pièce, tout le monde était là, Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Seth et Jacob. Mon attention se reporta sur Edward qui après quelques secondes de silence se décida enfin à nous informer de ce pourquoi il nous avait si brusquement réunis.

\- Il a vu les Volturi à la frontière Canadienne, j'imagine qu'ils viennent vérifier si nous avons tenu nos engagements et... transformé Bella.

Malgré tout il refusait de me regarder dans les yeux mais je vis ses mâchoires se serrer. Mes pensées se multiplièrent. Je n'étais plus si sûre de vouloir devenir un vampire... après tout c'était pour passer l'éternité à ses côtés que j'avais eut cette volonté. Que ferais-je d'une éternité à souffrir seule sans possibilité que ça ne cesse? Je pris une profonde inspiration et me contenta de passer mes mains sur mes propres joues, le regard fixé au sol.

Même si mon envie était incertaine désormais, j'avais pris un engagement vis à vis des vampires les plus puissants du monde, et Edward n'était pas le seul mis en danger par la non-tenue de cette promesse. Toute sa famille l'était. Alice que j'aimais plus que tout. Rosalie qui derrière ses airs de pimbêche avait un grand cœur. Emmett et son côté grand frère taquin. Carlisle et son côté paternel et ce sans même parler d'Esmee et cette façon qu'elle avait de se comporter comme une mère pour chacun d'entre nous. Jacob, Seth et moi compris. Aussi je me levai.

\- Alors transformez moi, qu'on en parle plus.

-Non, Bella.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Edward, le visage marqué par la colère.

\- Tu n'es ni le seul vampire ici ni le seul concerné à ce que je sache. Si toi tu veux mourir il est hors de question que toutes les personnes ici présentes te suivent dans ta folie, Edward! De toute évidence il n'y a bien que ta petite existence qui compte à tes yeux, et ce que tes actes peuvent faire aux autres ca te passe au dessus pas vrai? Mais cette fois c'est pas toi le principal intéressé c'est MOI! Et cette pièce est remplie de gens que j'aime, et dont je ne permettrais certainement pas la mort juste pour accéder à tes petits caprices.

J'avais débité ces mots avec haine et avec une telle vitesse que j'en avais les joues rouges à cause du manque d'oxygène. Malgré son masque d'impassibilité je savais que j'avais blessé Edward. Et d'ailleurs ça eut le don de surprendre chaque personne présente dans la pièce hormis Jacob, qui n'en était même plus à jubiler, il semblait juste triste. Triste de devoir me refuser cet amour qu'il partageait lui aussi. Il s'avança d'un pas.

-Bella... S'ils te transforment Sam donnera l'ordre d'attaquer. Et même si je préfère mourir que te faire du mal, et que Seth préférera aussi mourir que faire souffrir Jasper, nous ne sommes pas les uniques membres de sa meute...

J'arcquais un sourcil, surprise de sa réaction. Il y a moins d'une semaine il aurait hurlé rien qu'à l'évocation de ma transformation. Et là il venait de dire qu'il n'avait personnellement rien contre... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Avait-il réellement perdu tout espoir? Ou peut-être avait il simplement gagné du respect vis à vis des vampires depuis que Seth s'était imprégné de l'un d'eux? Tant de questions... Sans réponses.

-Bien... Ils n'arriveront pas avant quelques jours, les Volturi sont du genre à soigner leurs entrées... Aussi, restons calmes et prenons chacun le temps d'y réfléchir. Ensuite nous voterons et... ferons en fonction de la décision prise. Dit simplement Carlisle, et je ne pus retenir un sourire. Cet homme était la voix de la raison. Un peu comme ces vieux sages qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans un paquet de livres. Sauf que lui il avait l'apparence éternelle d'un homme de 35 ans.

Un besoin impérieux de me changer les idées me pris, et puisque Carlisle avait mît fin à la conversation, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la maison, en esquivant Jacob qui avait essayé d'engager la conversation au passage, et je montai au volant de ma camionnette; bien décidée à juste rentrer chez moi. Pour la première fois depuis ces deux dernières années je ressentis une sorte de saturation, j'en avais marre de ces histoires de vampire, de loup-garous. J'avais presque juste envie de retourner à ma vie d'avant...

**Jacob**

_Un peu plus tard._

-J'étais là. J'ai entendu tes pensées. J'ai vu.

J'étais dos à lui, et je n'eus même pas la force de sourire à l'idée qu'il m'ait vu plaquer sa bien aimée contre un arbre à deux doigts que les choses dérapent. J'avais passé tant de temps à aimer Bella, pour finir par la rejeter au moment où elle voulait enfin de moi. Les mâchoires serrées je répondis simplement.

-Je sais, Dracula, ton odeur empeste à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Je m'avançais d'un pas, toujours dos à lui, et je m'assis sur un tronc couché au sol, le regard fixe sur le lointain dans la forêt. Comme si je pouvais voir à travers les arbres.

-Jacob... Merci.

-Pour?

-D'avoir fait... ça.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur mon visage et je me relevais d'un coup, pour parcourir rapidement les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui, les mâchoires toujours serrées je lui crachais les mots suivants.

-Fais ce qu'il faut, Edward, contrairement à toi j'ai la décence de reconnaître que je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut, même si ça m'arrache les tripes. Alors vas réparer tes conneries. Et arrête de faire la fine bouche, t'entends? Si elle veut être transformée c'est parce que ça nous met tous en danger t'entends?! Tu crois que c'est son rêve peut être, une éternité à te haïr? Alors juste fais ce qu'il faut. Sinon j'te tuerais.

Sur ces mots je me transformais en loup, et m'enfuis à vive allure, j'avais besoin de me défouler. J'hésitais encore quant à la façon dont j'allais annoncer tout ça à Sam et essayer de le convaincre de ne pas attaquer... Ça allait être toute une histoire et pour l'instant j'avais juste besoin de calme. De courir, de planter mes crocs. De libérer la part de monstre qui vivait en moi.

_De quoi tu voulais parler? _

Cette voix me stoppa net. Ah oui, Seth j'avais oublié... Prenant une profonde inspiration, je reprenais ma course, notre lien psychologique n'avait aucune limite de distance.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à propos de ta sœur, Seth? Elle mérite d'être punie pour ça mais... les punitions de Sam sont toujours sévères et j'ai peur qu'il la bannisse pour ça. _

Un long silence ensuivit mes déclarations, évidemment répondre à une telle question était très difficile. C'était sa sœur, mais elle s'en était prise à l'imprégné de l'un de nous, et c'était presque la règle numéro 1... Ne pas toucher aux imprégnés.

_Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance._

Me répondit il. Il avait raison et je l'aimais trop pour aller contre sa volonté. Ainsi elle aurait droit à une seconde chance, selon la volonté de Seth.

**Seth**

_Un peu plus tard._

Emmett éclata de rire lorsque je lui balançais rageusement un coussin du canapé dans la figure.

-Oh pauvre petite créature fragile, tu es vexé d'avoir perdu ce combat contre le grand le puissant le merveilleux Emmett?

J'eclatais de rire et haussait les épaules dans un geste volontairement exagéré, puis je me levai pour faire une espèce de courbette révérencieuse ridicule.

-Excusez moi, Môssieur le... Le quoi déjà? Le PUISSANT? Non mais sérieux mec, je t'ai laissé gagner c'est tout!

-Ah ouais?

-Ouais!

Sur ces mots il m'attrapa et me balança sur le canapé, coinçant mes Jambes entre les siennes il se mit à me chatouiller les cotes ce qui me fit me tortiller dans tous les sens en riant aux larmes.

-A...Arre..teuh! AU SECOOOOUUURS!

Criais-Je tandis que nous rions tous les deux et qu'il me chatouillait de plus belle, m'obligeant à me tourner dans des positions improbable pour essayer d'échapper à son attaque de chatouilles.

J'adorais vraiment Emmett, il était rapidement devenu comme un grand frère pour moi, au même titre que Jacob, sauf qu'il était beaucoup moins coincé que Jacob. Du coup ça finissait souvent comme ça entre nous.

Quand Emmet consenti enfin à arrêter de me chatouiller mais ne me libéra pas pour autant.

-Reconnais humblement ma toute puissance et ton calvaire s'arrêtera petit demi-humain fragile! Fit-il d'un ton impérieux.

-Jamais ! Dis-je en brandissant un oreiller tel une épée et commençant à le frapper au visage avec en riant aux éclats.

Jasper était distant avec moi ces derniers temps et je dois dire que la présence de Jacob, Emmett, Esmée et même Alice qui était vraiment adorable avec moi, me soulageait un peu. Mais rien ne pourrait totalement me soulager sauf Jasper...

——————

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de jouer de façon aussi... Aussi rapprochée avec Emmett.

Jasper venait de pénétrer dans ma chambre sans toquer ni même s'annoncer et je redressai la tête de mon livre d'un coup, arcquant un sourcil.

-Tiens, tu te rappelles mon existence subitement?

Son regard se baissa et il rejoignit mon lit en un éclair, ce qui me fit sursauter encore une fois.

-Alice et moi on a rompu.

-Je sais.

\- Ah bon?

-Oui, Alice me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en colère... et qu'elle s'en remettrait. Elle est vraiment difficile à détester.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Jasper.

-Elle est merveilleuse.

Malgré moi ces mots provoquèrent une montée de jalousie en moi qu'il ressentit bien sûr...

-Mais pas autant que toi.

Sans que je le remarque il était remonté le long de mon lit à quatre pattes et il était désormais à mon niveau, son visage a quelques centimètres du mien, je déglutis assez bruyamment, incapable de détacher mon regard de ses lèvres légèrement gonflées.

-Tu sais je m'en veux Jas...

Mais je fus rapidement coupé par sa bouche qui vint se coller contre la mienne dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Mes doigts glissèrent instinctivement dans ses cheveux, les malmenant légèrement parce que Ce simple contact avait suffit à réveiller le loup qui sommeillait en moi. Et ce loup avait besoin de... De prendre possession de son âme sœur.

Sa langue vint glisser le long de mes lèvres et je ne fis pas prier pour les ouvrir, ma langue venant jouer habilement avec la sienne, dans un ballet si sensuel que je commençais à me sentir serré dans mon boxer. Je sentis Jasper sourire contre ma bouche, et se reculer lentement.

-Tu ne crois quand-Meme pas que je vais coucher avec un type dont j'ai au moins 10 fois l'âge?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, grognant mon mécontentement.

-Oh allez Seth, c'est l'heure de dormir non? Fit il avec un regard plein de malice.

Posant une main sur son épaule, je le poussais sans aucune douceur sur le lit, et mes lèvres vinrent embrasser son cou avec un désir brutal. Était-ce ce qu'il attendait? Probablement parce que je l'entendis couiner de contentement. Mes mains avides, ne tardèrent pas à défaire son pantalon et le tirer sans aucune délicatesse.

Me laissant glisser le long de son corps, je déposai une multitude de baisers le long de la ligne juste aussi de son boxer.

\- Hum.. Seth! Ne joues pas avec moi.

Un rire m'échappa, comme si j'allais me gêner. Je déposai un baiser plus qu'appuyé sur son érection clairement très tendue, juste avant de remonter à ses lèvres, pour les embrasser presque chastement.

-Tu as raison... je suis fatigué subitement...Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le côté, dos à lui. Son rire cristallin fut comme une mélodie délicieuse à mes oreilles. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, embrassant tendrement mon épaule dénudée.

-Bien joué...

Et c'est des rêves plein la tête que je m'endormis... Mon imprégné m'avait choisit. Et cette souffrance avait explosé en une joie sans limite.


	7. Chapter6

**Bonjour à tous! Ce petit message s'adresse à Tia pour sa gentille review, un grand merci c'est très plaisant de savoir que l'histoire plaît! Ça motive à continuer!**

**Et pour tes questions bien sûr que je ne vais pas y répondre :p **

**À très vite également, en espérant continuer à ravir mes quelques lecteurs :) **

**———————————————**

**Bella**

Mes doigts tapotaient en rythme sur mon jeans, assise sur ma chaise de bureau, les écouteurs dans les oreilles je me laissais enfin aller. Je ne pleurais pas, bizarrement, mais mes émotions montaient en moi et se mélangeaient comme un flux indomptable. Comme un trou au niveau du coeur, de l'excitation au creux du ventre, une excitation mêlée à de l'anxiété, d'ailleurs j'avais les doigts moites.

Des images défilaient dans ma tête, des souvenirs de ma vie d'avant, chez ma mère, au soleil, alors que je n'étais que cette adolescente insouciante. Puis tout avait été chamboulé d'un coup, toute ma vie s'était vue transformée en un claquement de doigts.

Depuis les choses avaient été pour le moins étrange. Et en y réfléchissant, j'avais le sentiment que les choses avaient un peu commencé à m'échapper. A me glisser entre les doigts comme de l'eau qui ruisselle allègrement le long des rochers, sans but... Sans destination. Ma vie à moi en avait une de destination, toute tracée même. J'avais promis à une bande de vampires italiens plus dingues les uns que les autres que j'allais être transformée. A l'époque ce désir était réel, même puissant, parce qu'être avec Edward sonnait comme une évidence. Mais ensuite on était rentrés et l'adrénaline était redescendue... Mon mal-être avait disparut lui aussi et avec lui j'avais commencé à prendre conscience de comment s'était comporté l'homme pour qui j'aurais tout donné.

Un air frais, un sursaut, il se tenait là, debout devant moi. Avec un soupire je fis tomber mon casque sur mes épaules, attrapant mon téléphone pour couper le son.

-Bella, je...

-Quoi? Tu es désolé? Tu feras tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer le fait que tu aies disparut de la surface de la terre pendant un an en me laissant crever de douleur?

Son visage se tordit dans une grimace qui me fit penser qu'il aurait pleuré, s'il avait pu à cet instant précis. D'un geste trop rapide pour que les yeux humains le perçoivent, il était assis près de moi, sur le lit.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Bella... Je voulais te protéger.

-Me protéger? En m'arrachant le coeur ? Tu croyais que j'allais tout bêtement reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée en te rencontrant peut-être?

\- Non, écoute Bella... Je ne pensais pas que... que t'en souffrirais autant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, franchement agacée.

-Tu as vécu tellement longtemps, trop longtemps pour ignorer que la peine est proportionnelle à l'amour, Edward.

Un silence plutôt lourd s'installa pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent interminables.

-Tu as raison. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras me pardonner un jour?

-Je l'ignore, Edward. Mais pour ça il faudra que tu commences par arrêter de te comporter comme un égoïste.

-Tu veux dire quoi par...

-Je veux dire que pour sauver tous les Cullen, Jacob et Seth tu vas accepter que je sois transformée en vampire.

**Seth**

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

J'avais fuis Jasper pendant quelques temps, ma sœur avait récemment repris conscience et bien qu'elle soit solidement attachée dans le cabinet de Carlisle, le temps qu'on décide de comment régler cette affaire, je me sentais terriblement mal.

Un profond soupire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres et je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour regarder les arbres qui m'entouraient. La forêt avait toujours été l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux.

Étrangement, je m'étais imaginé qu'en venant ici j'aurais enfin pu laisser cours à mes émotions, et juste pleurer. Mais non. Ça demeurait impossible.

En réalité je m'étais rapidement rendu compte que repousser Jasper et être distant avec lui, c'est à dire en m'évertuant à l'éviter était plus que douloureux pour moi... Mais j'avais pris depuis quelques années la sale habitude de tout garder pour moi quand il était question de Leah. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eut personne à qui vider mon sac, alors je subissais toujours tout seul. Et autant pour tout le reste j'étais expressif, autant ce sujet là était l'unique pour lequel je me refermais.

_Seth..._

Je soupirais d'agacement, bien décidé à ne pas répondre aux injonctions de Jacob. Il s'inquiétait comme tous les Cullen, qui depuis le début m'avaient accepté comme un membre de leur famille sans conditions. Même Rosalie qui était désagréable au premier abord, s'avérait être en fait un tigre au grand cœur.

_Seth. Tu ne peux pas faire ça éternellement. _

Faire quoi? Me laisser dépérir? M'enfuir? Me cacher? Retarder le moment d'aller me confronter à Leah ? Et décider qui de moi ou Sam devra la tuer si elle refuse d'entendre raison? Bien sûr que si... Et je comptais bien retarder le moment au maximum.

Mais voilà, 3 jours sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot échangé avec mon imprégné, ça commençait à devenir douloureux, physiquement... Mais même pour ça je ne savais ce qu'il en était. Après le soir où nous avions dormi ensemble, Enfin, où j'avais dormi dans ses bras plutôt, Jasper m'avait juste dit qu'il avait besoin de temps. Et là, du temps, je lui en donnais vu les circonstances... Pourtant ses tristes regards lorsque je le croisais l'espace d'une démo-seconde me faisaient penser qu'ils ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce type de distance là...

M'asseyanr sur un tronc d'arbre renversé, je me pris le visage entre les mains, les doigts tremblants. De l'anxiété? Évidemment que j'en éprouvais... Rien qu'à l'idée s'ouvrir la porte de cette pièce et de tomber sur Leah qui d'après ce que j'en avais entendu était plus qu'odieuse me glaçait les sangs.

Néanmoins, je commençais à sentir mon anxiété se dissiper, pour une raison inconnue. Une douce chaleur réconfortante prenant possession de moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à faire le lien...

-Jasper. Dis-je simplement.

Une seconde après, il était posté devant moi, droit comme un i, cet éternel air triste collé au visage.

\- As-tu cessé de m'aimer, Seth?

Un profond rire de gorge m'échappa, se transformant en un fou rire nerveux finalement, qui mit quelques minutes à se calmer; sous le regard dubitatif de Jasper.

\- Meme si je le voulais Jasper... Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, qui en tant que loup n'arrivera pas de si tôt.

Je pus remarquer une expression de soulagement détendre immédiatement ses traits, et encore une fois en un mouvement éclair il fut assis à côté de moi.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fuis, comme ça?

-T'as dis que t'avais besoin de temps...

La belle excuse toute trouvée, et qui au moins ne m'obligeait pas à dévoiler ces sentiments dont je refusais de parler.

-De temps oui, mais pas de... enfin, tu n'as pas besoin d'être près de moi?

-Si.

-Tu ne... souffres pas?

-Terriblement, si.

-Seth...

Je relevai mon regard vers son visage, me perdant dans sa contemplation et me rendant compte que le regarder était le plus puissant calmant qui existait sur cette terre... ses traits d'une perfection sans commune mesure, me faisaient fondre et réchauffaient mon cœur en moins d'une demi-seconde.

Je soulevai ma main droite pour venir la poser sur sa joue, Jasper ferma les yeux et tourna son visage pour venir déposer un baiser au creux de ma main.

-Je t'aime... Me dit-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, Jasper...

Se rapprochant de moi, afin de m'entourer de ses bras, je déposai instinctivement ma tête sur son épaule.

-Si tu ne veux pas le dire alors laisse moi partager tes sentiments...

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et après une courte hésitation je retirai la barrière, le laissant eprouver avec moi ma peine, ma peur, ma colère,... Et naturellement ainsi collé contre lui, les larmes se mirent à couler à flot, comme un enfant...

Et c'est à ce moment là que je compris qu'il était ma solution, et que le fuir était la chose la plus stupide à faire dans ce type de situation.

**Jacob**

\- Tu tuerais ton propre frère, Leah?

-Il s'est imprégné d'un buveur de sang. Dit elle d'un ton acerbe, presque comme si elle avait craché ces mots.

Devant la fenêtre, dos à elle, les bras croisés sur le torse, je poussais un soupire. Avait elle donc perdu son âme lorsque Sam l'avait quittée? J'ignorais tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Seth, du moins une grande partie, mais depuis j'avais pu lire dans les souvenirs de celui que je considérais comme mon petit frère que j'étais loin du compte sur ce que je pensais savoir.

-Il est heureux Leah, du moins il l'était jusqu'à ce que tu décides de venir tout foutre en l'air! Tu es si monstrueuse pour ne pas tolérer le bonheur des autres?

Je me retournais face à elle, le regard noir. Seth, c'était ma famille. Et je voulais à tout prix le protéger. J'avais essayé de lui parler, mais il m'avait ignoré une fois de plus. J'étais dépassé... Forcé de le regarder se détruire, pour elle...

\- Seth est à moi, Black. Ce n'est pas ton frère, c'est le mien. Et son éducation dépend de moi. Alors non, je ne le laisserais certainement pas vivre une idylle passagère avec un vampire.

Sous l'zffet de la rage, je m'approchais d'elle et là plaquait sur le lit auquel elle était attachée.

-Il n'est à personne, Leah. Ce n'est pas une idylle passagère, c'est une imprégnation. Tu es là mieux placée pour savoir ce que ça implique; non?

Une grimace de dégoût et de tristesse se dessina sur son visage. J'avais touché un point sensible, je le savais, et je détestais appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Mais il le fallait.

-Toi aussi tu t'impregneras Leah; un jour. Alors pourquoi n'acceptes tu pas ce fait?!

-Parce que j'ai été abandonnée comme une laissée pour compte !

-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai repoussé Bella...

-Tu as... Quoi?!

Elle me regardait désormais avec des grands yeux. Elle savait très bien ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella, comme tous les membres de la meute d'ailleurs...

-Je ne suis pas imprégnée d'elle Leah, et elle mérite mieux que finir comme..

-Comme moi... finit-elle, laissant planer par la suite un lourd silence.

**————————**

Toutes mes excuses pour le délai plus long cette fois, j'espère que ce petit chapitre sans trop d'action mais avec des sentiments vous plaira :)


	8. Chapter7

**Encore une fois mille excuses pour la durée impardonnable entre ces deux chapitres.. Je suis désolée ! C'est pas simple cette période chacun d'entre vous le sait !**

**Du coup en réponse à Xilanda: Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire positif, et surtout je t'avoue que pour l'imprégnation j'ai hésité looooongtemps xD Mais finalement j'me suis dis qu'on voyait un peu trop de Jacward à mon goût :p **

**Leah**

Aurais-je pu le croire? Aurais-je pu imaginer réellement que ce jour fatidique arriverait? Moi qui avait toujours été la laissée pour compte, la « Pauvre » petite Leah. Celle délaissée pour Emilie après une relation si longue avec Sam. Sam que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer... Ou peut être que si au final. Peut être était-ce simplement mon ego qui avait prit un tel coup que je m'étais obligee a croire que je l'aimais encore et que cette blessure ne guérirait jamais. Pourtant aucun mot ne pourrait expliquer ce que j'avais ressentis il y a à peine 5 minutes, lorsque mon regard s'était plongé dans le sien. Ces prunelles marrons, ce sourire énigmatique et cette voix déprimée et amère qui avait toujours eut le don de me rendre dingue... Jusqu'à ce que pour une fois nos regard se croisent. Et là c'est comme si un camion de marchandises m'était rentré dedans. Comme un gros coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Comme un coup de jus, pas assez violent pour te tuer, mais assez puissant pour te secouer jusqu'au tréfond de l'âme. Une secousse capable de remuer jusqu'à des organes dont je n'avais jusque là jamais sentit la présence.

Ma respiration était haletante et mon regard fixait cette porte qui venait de se refermer sur elle. Sur cette odeur qui m'avait envahie sans ménagement, me donnant envie de hurler. De hurler tellement ça fait mal. De hurler tellement c'est bon. Mes poings s'étaient refermés mais je n'en pris conscience que maintenant et lorsque je relâchais mes mains, mes jointures blanchies me firent mal.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tachant de récupérer un semblant de contrôle sur moi-même.

Mais non... Ce ne pouvait être elle. Elle ne pouvait être la bonne. Elle ne pouvait être mon imprégnée. De toute façon je préfère mourir que l'aimer, pensais-Je tout en me raclant la gorge. Et mourir c'est ce qui allait m'arriver si je restais trop longtemps loin d'elle. Peu importe. La mort me paraissait un châtiment bien plus enviable sur l'instant.

-Je vois que t'es en pleine réflexion.

Seth... Comment réagir? Voilà une semaine que j'étais enfermée là, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il daignait montrer le bout de son nez celui-là? Mon regard subitement noir de colère vint se planter dans le sien.

-Et toi en pleine trahison. Fis-je, amère.

Un rictus vint déformer son visage, mais sur le coup j'étais bien incapable de dire si c'était de la colère ou de la tristesse. Un mélange des deux peut être bien...

-T'as gâché tellement de choses Leah. Maman, moi, quand Papa est mort t'as fais comme si t'étais là seule que ça touchait... Comme si t'étais l'unique personne au monde apte à ressentir de la souffrance.

Une réelle souffrance brillait dans son regard. Mais comme d'habitude la colère m'avait aveuglé et elle m'aveuglerait sans doute encore longtemps...

-Ouais, et Papa ne serait pas mort s'il n'avait pas été faire la chasse aux vampires... dis-je avec une grimace de dégoût. Comme si ce mot brûlait ma bouche.

-Il a fait une attaque Leah! Ça aurait pu lui arriver assis dans le canapé bordel. Pourquoi tu les hais autant? Qu'est-Ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

-Mais ce sont nos ennemis naturels Seth, ils n'ont pas besoin de me faire quelque chose pour...

-Ah ouais? Au nom de quoi? Où est il écrit de la main d'un quelconque Dieu que nous avons été créés dans le but de tuer les vampires?

C'était bien la première fois qu'il osait me couper la parole. Lui qui d'habitude était si doux, si calme... Si gentil. Assez gentil pour accepter que je passe mes nerfs sur lui sans broncher. Alors il était vraiment imprégné de ce vampire. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre raison valable pour qu'il se montre si agressif dès qu'il s'agissait de lui et à fortiori d'eux.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible que tu te sois imprégné de... de lui.

Ça m'avait demandé un effort surhumain de ne pas dire "ça".

-Peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas nos ennemis naturels, Leah. Ce que nous ne tolérons pas en tant que loup c'est qu'ils tuent des humains. Ces vampires là ne le font pas. Tu ne l'ignores pas. Jasper... Ne le fait pas.

Sa voix avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Tremblé d'un amour que j'avais entendu dans la voix de Sam lorsqu'il parlait d'Emilie...

-Leah, je ne vais pas te garder enfermé ici éternellement. Alors quand je te libérerais... réfléchis bien. Sois tu t'en vas, sois tu meurs.

**Jasper**

Il s'était enfermé dans son mutisme. Comme chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, je le savais. Et moi je me trouvais comme un con devant la porte de sa chambre, ressentant un flot d'émotions qui m'auraient sans doute fait pleurer si c'était possible.

-Vas-y.

La voix de Jacob me fit sursauter, et je lui adressais un sourire.

-Non... je... il a besoin d'être seul.

-Oh non, il a besoin que tu lui tires les vers du nez. J'irais bien, mais à moi il ne me dira rien. Devant toi il n'a pas besoin de faire le roc incassable.

Sur ces mots il poursuivit son chemin, après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil. Je pris une profonde inspiration, pour calmer des battements de cœur imaginaires. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais pu me sentir nerveux et amoureux comme ça pour un... gamin?

Je posai la main sur la poignee et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec, entrant et refermant derrière moi. La vision de ma moitié allongée en position fœtale sur son lit me fit mal au coeur, cet organe censé être mort depuis plus d'un siècle.

-Ne me soulage pas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin d'être triste.

J'acquiescai en silence et m'approchai lentement du lit, dans lequel je pris place souplement, derrière son dos et entourai son corps loin d'être frêle de mon bras droit. Je laissai glisser mon nez dans sa nuque et humait son odeur, comme si c'était la seule chose au monde qui puisse réellement avoir de l'importance. Il vint se livrer davantage contre moi et laissa libre court à ses larmes, et je lui caressais les cheveux en silence. Parce qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu soulager sa peine de toute façon, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

**Edward**

_Plus tard..._

J'avais réunis tout le monde au salon, parce que l'arrivée des Volturi était prévue pour dans deux jours selon Alice. Et qu'il fallait qu'on trouve une solution à ce problème. Alors tout le monde me regardait, Jacob avec son regard haineux, Bella avec cet air vide qui ne la quittait plus, bien qu'elle faisait des efforts pour être avec moi, Alice avec un air pensif, Seth et Jasper dans une espèce d'harmonie qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à pouvoir comprendre. Seuls Esmée, Rosalie, Carlisle et Emmett semblaient juste être eux-mêmes.

-Nous allons aller à leur rencontre. Commençais-Je.

Ne pas leur laisser l'avantage avait toujours été le meilleur plan. Se cacher ne nous apporterait rien de plus que leurs soupçons.

-Et nous sommes arrivés à un accord avec Bella... Elle termine ses études, nous nous marions et puis je la transformerais. C'est ce que j'expliquerais aux Volturi. Qu'elle ne peut pas disparaître comme ça dans la nature en étant mineure.

-C'est un plan raisonnable... repondit Carlisle. J'espère juste qu'ils mordront à l'hameçon, même si jouer sur la carte de la discrétion est toujours une bonne idée avec eux. Ils veulent tout, sauf que nous soyons découverts par les humains.

Je vis Jacob faire un bond lorsque j'annonçais notre mariage mais la mine renfrognée il ne dit rien. Ça le faisait souffrir et c'était légitime. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la rendre heureuse... La question étant désormais, et moi, le pourrais-je? Je me raclais la gorge à cette pensée, regardant la femme que j'aimais et qui ressemblait désormais à une ombre...

-Alors dans deux jours nous partirons tous... Excepté Jacob et Seth direction la forêt.

-Pardon? Firent Jacob et Seth comme un seul homme.

-Il en est hors de question. Ajouta Jacob.

-Jasper n'ira pas là bas sans moi. Conclus Seth.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que je me doutais de cette réaction?

-Non mais vous tenez à ce qu'on se fasse tous tuer? Vraiment? Alors allez y, venez les loups!

-Assez! Laisse les venir en retrait bon sang.

C'était Bella, sa première réaction depuis le début de la conversation. Ça surprit tout le monde d'ailleurs puisque tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

-Ils auront juste l'air de deux loups en train de faire leur ronde. Et ils pourront intervenir si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Ajouta t'elle, sur un ton moins agressif désormais.

-D'accord...

Je n'avais pas le coeur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Elle faisait peine à voir, même dans les récits que j'avais pu entendre concernant son état quand j'étais partis, on était loin du compte comparé à aujourd'hui... Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment regagner sa confiance et son amour.

**Leah**

-Tu t'es imprégnée n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai les yeux vers la silhouette féminine qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la porte. Cette silhouette assez petite, assez fluette.

-Ouais. J'me suis imprégnée.

Pourquoi répondre à cette question? Pourquoi lui répondre à elle? Cette vampire. Elle était comme tous les autres buveurs de sang. Que pouvait elle comprendre à ça? Rien.

-Tu sais que...

-Que je dois me déclarer à une fille qui finira par devenir un vampire et dont l'un de mes meilleurs amis est fou amoureux ? Plutôt crever.

————————

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en commentaire ça me motive et ça fait toujours plaisir :) **


End file.
